Malia's New Hobby
by LycoX
Summary: Malia finds herself an unexpected but very enjoyable hobby.
**Malia's New Hobby**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Meant to start on this earlier but got sidetracked by Allison/Stiles fics. Basically this is something I decided to try and do with Malia since I only really briefly touched on it in a previous fic.**

* * *

Photography. Something that Malia Tate honestly didn't expect to find herself coming to really enjoy. But she did and had already made at least three albums from all the pictures she'd taken. It all started when she had found an old camera in the attic at her dad's house and later brought it down to the living room where Mr. Tate had been enjoying some television show of his. Seeing that had been a shock for him but he happily told her about how it had belonged to his father as the man had enjoyed photography a lot. And while he'd learned it himself, it wasn't really something that caught his interest all that much and the man asked her why she had brought it down. Malia explained that it just seemed right to do as it felt like it was wanting her to. Mr. Tate hummed thoughtfully to himself and a few seconds later asked if she'd be interested in learning how to use it. Something that made the Werecoyote smile happily at him.

That action told the man he had just done the right thing then and there and that made him greatly happy. And so he taught her what he knew about photography and how to use that camera and once she had grasp of the basics, started taking pictures of random things in the house that also included her father. Malia had thought it to be pretty neat that the pictures automatically came out of the camera and her dad could only smile at her, happy to see his baby girl looking so enthusiastic about something that didn't involve Stiles and the teenagers they hung out with. She was bummed though when she ran out of film for the camera she'd pretty much taken over and Mr. Tate quickly informed her that while polaroids weren't exactly big anymore, they could still be bought. Luckily for his little girl, he knew just where to go in Beacon Hills to get some film too.

A fact that greatly made his daughter happy and after a trip to the store he knew of, Malia had herself plenty of polaroid film thanks to the thrift store. Later on when her birthday rolled around, her father got her several photo albums she could place her pictures inside of and even a digital camera and photo printer to get her pictures from it. And while she loved the old camera her grandfather used and that she herself used, having this gift from her father made taking pictures even easier. Though there would be times when she still used that old camera just for the heck of it. One of the things that Malia found herself loving to take pictures of was Nature. Whether it was trees, various formations, animals, or whatever there was to be found in the woods, she enjoyed taking pictures of it.

It was also pretty fun to take pictures of the Pack too. Like the time the boys all decided to dress up like 1950's Gangsters and Malia had even used the Black and White function of her camera to give the picture of them that old school look. As she continued to pursue her passion for photography, she would even look up articles and the like on the subject that she could learn from to better improve her skills in taking pictures. Malia even sent in a few wildlife photos to a few magazines that she managed to take thanks to her knowledge of how best to avoid being smelt by the various Beacon Hills critters in the woods. Them actually being published was a wonderful thing and had gotten her hugs from everybody she knew.

Along with one heck of a great night of dinner and dancing with Stiles after he had made a few arrangements. At point, a conversation between Malia and Kira happened involving the Kitsune doing some modeling like poses for her pictures. Though it had been something of a joke at the time, Malia decided to make it a real thing and Kira actually managed to find herself really enjoying doing it. The fact Scott definitely appreciated those pictures was a nice side bonus in Kira's view. Who was slowly starting to become pretty interested in modeling thanks to Malia. Prompting from Malia, Lydia, and Scott even gave Kira the encouragement to send in a few of the pictures Malia had taken of her to some modeling companies. Both girls were honestly surprised when one day, several weeks later, an invitation was sent their way to come to one of the companies for an interview. Both wound up joining the company much to their amazement and everyone else's.

One of the nice things about the new job for Malia is that it even gave her plenty of opportunities to photograph models in the wild. Her knack for incredible shots in that sort of environment would later attract the attention of several nature magazines, chief among those being National Geographic. Though Malia would eventually go with Outdoor California and would get to see and photograph all sorts of amazing things California had to offer when not doing anything for the modeling company she and Kira worked for. Of course some of the more interesting pictures she took of the more Supernatural side of things the state had to offer she kept in the photo albums at home. Her travels through the state had also made her a sort of connector that allowed for various Wolf Packs and other Supernatural types to meet up when needed since she could help get them into contact with one another.

All in all, while Malia was still surprised by the fact her life had come to this point with photography. She was eternally grateful to have been in that attic to find her grandfather's camera as it led to something truly wonderful.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Wow, probably the only time I've ever done a fic without ANY dialogue. Hope you guys enjoyed this! And if you have any suggestions for other characters to have passions for them to explore after finding themselves unexpectedly interested, hit me up!**


End file.
